


Party Gone Wrong (Yet Oh So Right)

by CoffeeAddict80



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, High School, M/M, One Sided Attraction (Sebastian/Blaine)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: The party that Sebastian dragged Blaine to was awful, but the cute boy he met there wasn’t
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 56
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I apparently wrote the first chapter of this fic back in Aug of 2017?? I completely forgot about about it. I found it a little while ago and decided to finish it up even though I had no summary or outline included with it. so this is probably nothing like what I had originally envisioned for this fic. I kept the title I had originally given to it though.  
> anyway! this story is fully drafted. it is 5 chapters long and a new chapter will be posted everyday until it's complete.  
> enjoy!

Blaine was pissed. He knew he shouldn’t have trusted Sebastian about coming to this party. He didn’t know anyone else here, the music was horrible and way too loud, and some drunk girl had taken his phone and dropped it in the fish tank when he wouldn’t make out with her. He just wanted to go home. He looked around and spotted Sebastian by the makeshift bar.

Once Blaine made his way over there, he got Sebastian’s attention. “Hey. I’m starting to get a headache. Can we leave now?” he asked, practically yelling to be heard above the music.

“What? You want to leave already? The night is still young, Blainey-boy! You need to loosen up. Here, have another drink,” Sebastian said, handing Blaine a cup of the (mostly alcohol) homemade punch. Sebastian kept watching Blaine until he took a sip, “Yeah! Drink up! There’s plenty more where that came from. Lemme know when you finish that one and I’ll get you another. You’re not as much of a lightweight as I thought you’d be; I thought for sure you’d be more drunk by now with how many drinks you’ve had,” he said, winking at Blaine.

As soon as Sebastian’s back was turned, Blaine spit the drink out and poured the contents of his cup into a nearby potted plant. He quickly left the room in search for someplace a little quieter. He slid the back door open and stepped out onto the patio. Taking a deep breath, Blaine tried turning on his phone one more time. “Damn it!” he huffed. He sat down on the porch swing and started massaging his temples.

“Is everything all right?” a concerned, melodic voice asked.

Blaine jerked his head up. “Oh my god, you scared the crap out of me!” He shook his head then replied to the question he was asked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize anyone else was out here. And no, everything is not all right.” Looking up at the boy that spoke, Blaine noticed that he seemed to be waiting for him to elaborate. Taking a deep breath, Blaine decided to just vent out his problems in hopes to feel a little better. “Some girl propositioned me, and when I turned her down, she decided that my phone needed to go for a swim in the fish tank; and now I can’t get it to turn on. I’ve got a huge headache from all the noise in there. And not only is my friend that drove me here drunk, but he’s also been plying me with drinks all night, because he thinks if he gets enough alcohol in my system that I’ll finally sleep with him. Unfortunately for him, I’m still sober. I’ve only been pretending to drink the stuff he keeps giving me.”

“Wow. I’m sorry. That really sucks. I can’t really help with the phone, or the drunk friend, but if you promise that you haven’t been drinking, I know where Puck’s mom keeps the Tylenol in this house. I could get some for you?” the boy asked him.

“That would be awesome. Thank you! My name’s Blaine, by the way.”

“I’m Kurt. I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere,” Kurt said, before heading back into the house.

Kurt was back a moment later with two pills and a bottle of water. Blaine took them gratefully as Kurt took a seat next to him on the bench while giving him a look of mild curiosity. “You don’t go to McKinley, do you?” he asked.

Blaine shook his head. “No, I do live here in Lima though. But I go to a private school in Westerville instead of McKinley. Why do you ask?”

“Partly because I don’t recall ever seeing you around school before; and partly because you pretty much admitted to being gay – or, at least, not straight. And I know for a fact that I’m the only openly gay guy at that school,” Kurt told him. “Not to mention, I can’t think of a single person at McKinley that would wear a _bowtie_ to a high school house party – myself included; and, unlike the boys in that house, I actually like bowties. So, may I ask how you ended up at a McKinley party?”

“Sebastian – the friend I came here with – has a friend that goes to your school that asked him to come tonight. Sebastian seemed convinced that his friend was asking him to be his _date_ , even though it was never specified as such. He wanted to come to the party but didn’t want to lead the guy on, so he convinced me to come with him as a way to deter the guy from trying to hook up with him. I should have realized he’d try to turn the situation to his advantage; lure me to a party where I don’t know anyone except him, make sure I’m dependent on him for a ride home, get me drunk, then take advantage of me while I’m inebriated. Or at least _try_ to anyway. Thankfully, I’m smarter than he gives me credit for.” Blaine shook his head in frustration, sighing deeply. Glancing up at Kurt, Blaine saw a questioning look of curiosity on his face. “And just for the record, yes, I am gay. I am out and proud. And no, I have never – and will never – have sex with Sebastian,” Blaine answered. “Can I ask you something? You apparently know the person throwing this party pretty well – and since I can’t smell any tobacco, I’m guessing you didn’t come outside to smoke – so why were you out here by yourself?”

Kurt let out a humorless chuckle before answering. “The guy hosting the party, Puck, is my brother’s best friend. We get along okay, but the majority of people that are here tonight hate my guts. I only came because my brother _begged_ me to be his designated driver. I couldn’t stay home and have him call me when he needed a ride, because if I did that, my dad would get suspicious. My dad doesn’t like the idea of us drinking,” Kurt clarified. “He’d ask why Finn didn’t just take his own car and drive himself… amongst other questions that neither of us would want to answer. I was inside for a while, but it was getting a little too crowded in there. So I came outside for some air.

“I have to say, I’m a little curious as to who invited your friend. About 90% of the people in that house are extremely homophobic. That’s why I don’t get along with most of them. And like I said earlier, I’m the only out gay guy at my school; so either your friend _completely_ misread the situation or the person that asked him is still in the closet,” Kurt told him.

“I’m not sure who invited him. I haven’t been introduced to anyone all night, and Sebastian never told me the guy’s name; he just referred to him as ‘my friend’ when talking about him. To be honest, I wouldn’t be surprised if Sebastian made the whole thing up and just found out about this party through Facebook or something. He’s been trying to get in my pants since the day I met him. He knows I’m not interested in him, but he keeps trying to change my mind. I haven’t figured out yet if that’s because he thinks that I’m playing hard-to-get or if he just really likes the idea of taking my virginity,” Blaine explained.

Kurt looked at him in confusion. “He sounds like a complete sleazeball. Why would you want to be friends with someone like that?”

“Avoiding him isn’t exactly easy. We’re in our school’s show choir together, so we have to see each other quite often. And he’s really not that bad once you get to know him – that is, if you take away all the innuendo and suggestive comments,” Blaine answered, shrugging.

“You’re in show choir? Me too!” Kurt said, excitedly.

The two boys quickly jumped into a conversation about their show choir experiences, which led to conversations about music in general. They continued talking, jumping from topic to topic as they thought of them, realizing they had quite a lot in common. Before they knew it, several hours had passed and the party was winding to a close.

They looked up when the back door opened. “There you are! I was just about to call you; I almost thought you had left,” Finn said, as he spotted Kurt. “Party’s over, dude. I’m ready to go.”

Blaine sighed, “I guess that means I should try to find Sebastian and hope he’s sobered up by now. It was a pleasure meeting you Kurt. Do you think I could maybe get your number?” he asked, biting his lip.

Kurt smiled at him. “Sure. Follow me inside; I’ll get something to write with.”

Kurt grabbed a marker off the counter and wrote his number on Blaine’s hand. “Thanks. Mind if I walk you out?” Blaine offered. As they were walking to Kurt’s car, Blaine stopped dead in his tracks, gasping loudly. “Wait a second. Sebastian’s car is gone. He was parked right here.” He quickly scanned the area for the vehicle in question. “He left. I can’t believe that jerk left me here! And my phone is dead, so I can’t even call anyone for a ride. I’m gonna have to walk home. This is a nightmare.”

Before Blaine could work himself into a deeper panic, Kurt caught his attention. “You said you live here in Lima, right? Where about?” he asked.

“Cherry Street.”

“Then you’re in luck. Not only am I headed in that direction, but I actually have to drive past that street to get home. I could give you a lift, if you want?” Kurt asked.

“Really? You’d do that? Thank you so much,” he said, sincerely.

“You’re welcome. You don’t mind, do you, Finn?” Kurt asked, turning to his brother.

Finn looked back-and-forth between Kurt and Blaine for a moment before he answered. “Nah, dude, that’s cool. But we’re already cutting it close with curfew, so it’s on you if Burt gets mad,” he said.

Kurt looked at the time and realized his brother was right. He sent a quick text to his dad letting him know they were running late because they were driving a friend home. They all piled into Kurt’s car and took off for Blaine’s house.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Blaine told his mother about what had happened to his phone, so she drove him to the mobile store to get a new one. Luckily, everything had been backed-up, so he was able to have it all imported on to the new phone without any issues.

Once Blaine was back home, he went upstairs to his bedroom and called Sebastian. Sebastian answered just before his voicemail could pick up. “H’llo?” he mumbled.

“I can’t believe you _ditched_ me at that party last night,” Blaine accused, angrily.

“Blaine? Fuck. Stop yelling. Why are you calling me at the ass-crack of dawn?” Sebastian grumbled.

“I’m not yelling; and it’s one o’clock in the afternoon,” he replied, tersely. “Are you hungover?”

“What do you think!? Ugh, hang on…” Blaine heard some shuffling sounds before Sebastian’s voice returned sounding slightly clearer. “Now, what were you going on about?”

“You ditched me last night, that’s what!” he replied.

“I didn’t ditch you; you ditched me!” Sebastian argued. “I looked all over that house for you; you were nowhere to be found. I tried calling you and texting you, and I got no response. I assumed you went home already, so I left.”

“Well, you apparently didn’t look hard enough because I was sitting outside on the porch. And I couldn’t reply to your texts because my phone was dead – some drunk girl threw it in the fish tank, and it short-circuited. I had to get a new one this morning because of it.”

“How the hell was I supposed to know that?”

“I _told you_ about my phone right after it happened. You laughed and told me to have another drink so I would stop worrying about it,” Blaine told him.

“Oh, and speaking of having another drink… How the hell are you _not_ hungover? With the exception of the beer you had when we first got there, all of the drinks I gave you were stronger than mine – and you had, like, 7 of them,” Sebastian wondered. “You should have been shit-faced _long_ before I was.”

“I told you before we got to that party that I didn’t want to drink because I was supposed to go to the Buckeyes game with my dad today; and he would have grounded me for a month if he found out I’d been drinking – nor did I want to go to a loud game with a hangover. Not that it matters now since he had to cancel on me,” Blaine said. “I only had a few sips of that beer before I left it on a counter somewhere and walked away from it. And I kept dumping out all that other crap you kept giving me and refilling the cup with water.”

“You wasted perfectly good alcohol? Why would you do that?”

“Because you weren’t listening to me! At first, I tried to decline the drinks; but you kept insisting I _had_ to drink them, so I let you believe that I was. After the third or fourth drink, I just took them without protest because you were apparently too drunk to comprehend anything that I was telling you. And while we’re on the subject of you being drunk…” Blaine said, shifting the conversation slightly, “ _please_ tell me you did not drive home while intoxicated.”

“Well how the fuck else was I supposed to get home? Besides, it’s not like I was drunk off my ass or anything. Sure, I wasn’t exactly sober either, but my designated driver bailed on me, so I had no other options.”

“Are you talking about me?” Blaine asked, incredulously. “How was _I_ supposed to be your designated driver? First, you were actively _trying_ to get me drunk. And if I was drunk, then there was no way in hell I would have been able to drive. Second, you picked me up at my house and drove me to that party in your car. You don’t even live in Lima. If I was the DD, I would have had to drive 30 minutes out of town to get to your house to drop you off; and then what was I supposed to do? Walk home? Keep your car? Call my parents from your house to ask for a ride home and get in trouble in the process? Explain to me how that would have worked.”

“I thought you’d be more inclined to drink if you weren’t drinking alone. I was going to stop drinking once you were too drunk to care about your prudish morals; but that didn’t happen because you apparently kept throwing away all the drinks I gave you. So, since you were the sober one, you became the DD instead of me,” Sebastian clarified. “And who said anything about you going back home after you got to my place? Obviously, you’d spend the night – _in my bed_. Or you could have taken me back to your place, and I’d spend the night in _your_ bed. Either one works for me.”

“Never going to happen. Ever,” Blaine seethed. “I can’t believe you. You really didn’t think _any_ of this through at all, did you? You are _so_ lucky that you didn’t kill or injure anyone – yourself included – driving home last night in your condition. Don’t _ever_ do anything that idiotic again! I’m so pissed off at you right now. I can’t even talk to you anymore. I gotta go. _Goodbye_.” He disconnected the call without waiting for a response then tossed his phone down onto his bed.

\---

Blaine was sitting on his bed, watching YouTube videos on his phone, when there was a knock on his door. “Come in!” Seeing his father’s face, he pressed pause, and gave his father his full attention. “Hey, Dad, what’s up?”

“I just wanted to apologize for having to cancel on you earlier. I know you were looking forward to going to that OSU game.”

“It’s fine, Dad,” Blaine replied, brushing away his apology. “Medical emergencies happen. I understand. Your patient needed their doctor more than I needed to go see some football game.”

“But still, I wanted to make it up to you.” His father removed two tickets from his shirt pocket and handed them to Blaine. “There is a musical being performed over at the community theater tonight. It sounded like something you’d be interested in. I thought you might want to go see it.”

Blaine looked down at the tickets and smiled. “ _Rent_? You got me tickets to go see _Rent_?”

“It received a lot of positive reviews,” he answered, shrugging. “This is the last weekend it’s playing, and I thought you might enjoy it.”

“Of course I’ll enjoy it. _Rent_ is one of my favorite musicals. But I thought the show was sold out?”

“I pulled a few strings.”

Blaine hesitated before asking, “Who is the second ticket for? I didn’t think you liked musicals.”

“I don’t _hate_ musicals. I just don’t enjoy them as much as you do. However, your mother and I do have that dinner party over at the Kerrigan’s tonight, so I’m afraid neither of us are available to go with you. I thought maybe you’d want to bring one of your show choir friends with you?”

“I’ll see who’s available. Thank you, Dad. I really appreciate this.”

\---

Once Blaine’s father left, Blaine got off his bed and walked over to his desk. He picked up the pad of Post-It Notes that he’d written Kurt’s phone number on before taking a shower last night – thus washing Kurt’s number off his skin – contemplating if he should call him or not. After a moment of internal debate, he carefully dialed Kurt’s number.

“Hello?”

“Hi. Is this Kurt?” Blaine asked.

“Yes. Who’s this?”

“This is Blaine Anderson. We met at your friend’s party last night?” he replied, unsure.

“Oh, Blaine, hi; yes, I remember,” Kurt said, sounding surprised. “What’s up?”

“Well, I have a small issue that I was hoping you might be able to help me out with.”

“What kind of issue?” Kurt asked.

“I know it’s sort of last-minute, but my dad just gave me two tickets to see _Rent_ at the community theater tonight, and I have no one to go with. I know musical theater – and _Rent_ in particular – came up in our conversation last night as something that we both enjoyed, so I was hoping that maybe you were free tonight, and that you would perhaps like to go with me?”

“Seriously? Are you sure you want to go with _me_? What about your friends? Can none of them make it or something?”

“I haven’t asked any of them yet. I wanted to see if you were free first,” Blaine answered.

“Oh. I see. Can I ask… Are you asking me to go with you as a friend? Or as a date?”

“Will my answer to that question affect your decision to go?” he asked, anxiously.

“Probably not. But it will definitely affect what I wear,” Kurt replied.

Blaine chuckled as he let out a small sigh of relief. “Well, in that case, I was hoping that you’d be my _date_ tonight.”

“I would love that,” Kurt said. “What time is the show?”

“The show starts at 8 pm. But since this is officially a date now… maybe we could get dinner together before the show starts, if you want?” he suggested. “I could pick you up at 6?”

“Dinner and a show. Sounds like a perfect date night to me,” Kurt replied. “And six o’clock is fine – even if it means that I have less than three hours’ notice to get ready for my first date ever.”

“I’m sorry that it’s so last-minute, but I only just got the tickets a few minutes ago. Before my dad gave me these tickets, I was planning on asking if you wanted to go see a movie with me tomorrow. It would have given both of us a little more time to prepare since this will be my first date too, and I have no idea what I’m doing. But, um, why don’t I let you go for now; that way we both can get ready for tonight. Text me your address and think about where you’d like to eat. I’ll see you at 6 o’clock.”

“Okay. Sounds good. See you then. Bye.”

“Bye.”


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine took a deep breath then rang the doorbell. He gripped the stems of the bouquet he was holding tighter as a way to fight the urge to wipe the palms of his hands on his pants.

Kurt opened the door a moment later with a bright grin on his face. “Blaine. Hi. Come in. I just need to grab my phone from my room and then I’ll be ready to go.”

“Thank you,” he replied, stepping into the house. “You look amazing. These are for you, by the way.” Blaine handed Kurt the bouquet he was holding.

Kurt made a soft gasp as he took the flowers, face blushing a deep pink as his smile grew even bigger. He brought the flowers up to his face in part to smell their fragrance and in part to hide his blush. “You got me flowers? That was really sweet of you. Thank you.” Motioning toward the armchair that his father was occupying, Kurt continued, “Blaine, this is my dad, Burt Hummel; Dad, this is Blaine Anderson. I’m going to put these flowers in some water and go grab my phone. I’ll be right back. Blaine, you can have a seat on the couch, if you want.”

Once Kurt left the room, Burt looked Blaine over. “So, Kurt tells me you go to some fancy private school?”

Blaine nodded. “Dalton Academy. It’s in Westerville.”

“Westerville? That’s a bit of a commute isn’t it? There weren’t any private schools closer to Lima for you to go to?”

“None of the other private schools offered a strictly enforced, zero-tolerance bullying policy. Dalton was the closest school I could attend that would guarantee my safety without resorting to home schooling,” he answered. Blaine noticed Burt’s look of curiosity, took a deep breath, then elaborated, “I had gone to West Lima High for a few months, but the other students there didn’t take very kindly to me being openly gay. I was beat up pretty severely. The administration refused to do anything about the situation – barely even acknowledged it happened. It was obvious that school was no longer safe for me to attend, so I was given the choice of Dalton or home school – I chose Dalton. Considering the alternative, the commute seemed like a small compromise.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Burt replied. Changing the subject, he continued, “So where are you and Kurt going tonight?”

“We’re getting dinner at Breadstix, then we're going to see _Rent_ at the community theater.”

“Kurt was telling me about that show last week. He was complaining about it being sold out,” Burt said, arching an eyebrow at Blaine. “You’ve had tickets for over a week and waited until the day of the show to find someone to go with you?”

“No; my dad just bought the tickets this afternoon. He somehow pulled some strings to get them as an apology gift for me. Kurt and I had talked about _Rent_ last night, so I thought he might want to go see it with me.”

“Apology gift?”

“I was supposed to go to the Buckeyes game with my dad today, but he had to cancel on me. One of his patients had a medical emergency, and he was needed at the hospital.”

“Buckeyes? You like football?”

Blaine nodded enthusiastically. “I love football.”

Kurt walked back into the room and interjected before his father could respond, “And on that note…we really should get going before you get sucked into a sports debate with my dad and we miss the show.”

“Home by midnight!” Burt called out, as Kurt pulled Blaine toward the front door.

\---

Once they were in Blaine’s car, Kurt asked, “So, do you actually like football? Or was that just something you said to butter-up to my dad?”

Blaine gave a short chuckle before replying, “It wasn’t a ploy of any kind. I legitimately enjoy watching football. I don’t know if you heard me tell this to your dad, but I was supposed to go to a game with my dad today. I had been looking forward to it all week too – not just because I love the sport, but because it meant I’d be spending time with my dad. I don’t get to spend a lot of quality time with him, and football is one of the few pastimes that we have in common. When he gave me the tickets for _Rent_ as an apology for cancelling on me today, a small part of me hoped that he would come to the show with me, even though I know he’s not really a fan of musicals.” He paused briefly, smirking at Kurt. “But I can’t say that I’m disappointed with the change of plans or that he wasn’t free to accompany me tonight. I think I much prefer seeing one of my favorite musicals with someone that I know will appreciate it as much as I do.”

“Even though I don’t understand or enjoy football – or _any_ sport, for that matter – I am sorry that you had to miss out on something you were looking forward to. However, selfishly, I have to say that I am appreciative of your change in plans,” Kurt said, bashfully. “Though, I’m still surprised that you asked me to go with you.”

“In that case, I will do my best to keep any and all sports-related topics to an absolute minimum. But just so you know, I wouldn’t have asked you for your number if I didn’t plan on using it,” he said. “I mean, I _really_ enjoyed talking to you and getting to know you last night – and not just because you saved me from that disaster of a party I was dragged to.

“And like I mentioned on the phone earlier,” Blaine continued, “if my dad didn’t get me these tickets, I was going to call you tonight and ask if you wanted to hang out tomorrow – maybe see a movie or something. But either way, I planned on using your number to make arrangements to see you again.”

“Just because you asked me for my phone number doesn’t mean I was expecting you to use it to ask me out on a date.” Kurt then hurried to add, “Not that I’m opposed to the idea of you asking me out, _obviously_. I just mean, I kind of had it in my head that you wouldn’t be interested in pursuing anything beyond being friendly acquaintances – that if you did contact me, it would be to talk about fashion or music or something like that, you know? I didn’t think that giving you my number would lead to us going on a date or even hanging out at all. I’m glad I was wrong.”

“I’m just glad you said ‘yes’,” Blaine replied, laughing. “I’ve never asked anyone out before; I was a nervous wreck. That’s why I asked you to go in a way that was open to interpretation – in case I got rejected. I thought that if I specified that I wanted this to be a date, and you weren’t interested, I might miss out on a potentially great friendship because I’ve made things awkward between us by asking you out. I was planning to give you the option of having me pick you up or meeting me at the theater, then see how the night went from there before attempting to put a label on anything – same with if I was asking you to see a movie tomorrow instead. But when you specifically asked me if I was asking you on a date, I didn’t want to say anything that would make you think I wasn’t interested in you like that; especially since you didn’t sound like you were put off by the idea.”

“Well, you definitely didn’t have to worry about being rejected. And depending on how tonight goes, you may still get that movie date tomorrow too.”


	4. Chapter 4

During intermission, after Kurt excused himself to use the restroom, Blaine turned his phone back on to check for messages. Before he could look at his notifications the phone started ringing. Seeing Sebastian’s name flash on the screen, Blaine groaned silently to himself before pressing the accept button.

“It’s about time you answered your goddamn phone! I’ve been calling and texting you for the past half-hour,” Sebastian said, before Blaine could even say ‘hello’. “And don’t give me that crap about your phone being busted again because I know you got a new one with the same number earlier today. You called me with it and told me, remember?”

“Hello to you too, Bas,” he replied, sarcastically.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Why the hell are you ignoring my calls? You can’t possibly still be upset.”

“Actually, I _can_ still be upset; and I am. However, that’s not the reason I wasn’t answering you,” Blaine replied, tersely. “I wasn’t answering because I’m at the theater right now, so I had my phone turned off during the show. I just turned it back on a second ago to check for messages because it’s intermission. But even if I wasn’t at the theater, I still wouldn’t have answered because I’m actually on a _date_ right now. I’m only answering you now to tell you that I’m too busy to talk and I’ll speak with you tomorrow – _maybe_. Goodbye.”

“Wait! Hold up! Date!? What the fuck? Who the hell are you on a date with?”

Blaine saw Kurt walking back over to him and smiled at him. Hearing Sebastian’s comment, Blaine sighed. “That’s none of your business. Look, intermission is almost over. I gotta get back to my date. If I don’t talk to you tomorrow, then I’ll see you in school on Monday. Goodnight.” Blaine then hung up the phone without waiting for a reply.

Kurt gave Blaine a curious look. “Everything okay?”

Blaine smiled at Kurt again then nodded. “Yeah. Everything’s fine. I had turned my phone on to check my messages, and Sebastian called me,” he explained before giving his notifications a quick glance then shutting his phone off again.

“Sebastian? The friend that left you at Puck’s house yesterday after unsuccessfully trying to get you drunk all night?” Kurt questioned.

“The very same,” he confirmed. “He said he’s been trying to call me for the past half-hour; he thought I wasn’t answering because I’m still upset with him – which I am, but that’s beside the point.”

“What did he want?”

“No idea. Nothing important, I don’t think. Probably just wanted help with his Chemistry homework or something,” Blaine answered, shrugging. “I didn’t exactly give him a chance to explain. I told him I couldn’t talk because I was on a date, and that I’d see him in school on Monday, then hung up. Considering everything that he’s done in the past 24 hours, I really don’t feel like talking to – or about – him right now. I’d rather concentrate on you and our date. Speaking of…we should get back to our seats; intermission is almost over.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

\---

After the show, Blaine drove Kurt home. They sat in his car outside Kurt’s house talking for a few minutes before Kurt needed to head inside. “I had a really great time tonight,” Blaine told him. “Thank you for coming with me.”

“Thank you for inviting me,” Kurt replied. “Tonight was… _perfect_.”

Blaine gave Kurt a hopeful look before asking, “So, does that mean you’d be interested in another date?”

“Definitely.”

“Tomorrow? We could go see a movie? Maybe get lunch or coffee afterward?”

“There are a couple of sales at the mall that I wanted to check out tomorrow, but since the theater is also in the mall, maybe we could do both? If you don’t mind going shopping with me, that is. We could hit the sales before seeing the movie?” Kurt checked.

“That sounds like a lot of fun actually.”

“Then it’s a date! I’ll text you tomorrow and we can work out the details.”

Blaine smiled and nodded. “Okay.” He dropped his gaze to glance at Kurt’s lips before quickly bringing his focus back to Kurt’s eyes. Inching closer to Kurt, Blaine made another quick glance at his lips. “May I…?” he asked, softly, eyes now firmly focused on Kurt’s lips. Instead of replying with words, Kurt gave him a slight nod in response, causing Blaine to quickly close the gap between them and kiss him soundly.

When the kiss ended, Blaine bowed his head bashfully as a bright grin and a deep pink blush took over his face. “We should…we should probably say goodnight.”

“I thought we were,” Kurt replied, playfully.

Blaine looked at him in shock for about a half-second before the two of them surged toward each other for another kiss.

The two boys continued to make out for several minutes until an alarm on Kurt’s phone went off. He pulled away from Blaine reluctantly, then shut off the alarm. “That’s my curfew reminder. Not that I want to…but I gotta get inside before I’m late. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Absolutely,” Blaine agreed.

“Text me when you get home? So I know you arrived safely?”

“Of course.” He gave Kurt another quick kiss goodnight before Kurt hopped out of the car and jogged up to his house. Blaine watched him until he saw Kurt safely enter the house, waving at him just before closing the door and shutting off the porch light.

Blaine took a moment to squeal in excitement before starting his car up and driving home. When he arrived at home, he noted that his parents still weren’t home, so he didn’t bother trying to quiet his joyful humming as he entered the house. Once he was up in his bedroom, he sent Kurt a text to let him know that he had arrived. Kurt responded with a ‘goodnight’ text rather quickly. Then Blaine hurried to get ready for bed, still vibrating with excitement over his date while also excitedly anticipating his date with Kurt the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

“Don’t you look chipper this morning,” Blaine’s mother said to him as Blaine entered the kitchen on Sunday morning.

Blaine smiled and blushed before answering, “Well, my date last night went really well, and we are going on another one this afternoon. So, yes, I _am_ in a good mood today.”

“You went on a date last night? To the show that Dad got you the tickets for?” she asked, smiling at him reassuringly. “I didn’t know you were interested in anyone like that. I thought you were going to the show with a friend.”

“Well, you know that party Sebastian and I went to Friday night?” Blaine began, as he prepared his breakfast.

His mother cut him off before he could continue. “Don’t tell me that something happened at that party and that you and Sebastian are dating now,” she said, giving him a concerned look.

“No! God no. Absolutely not. That will _never_ happen. He and I want _very_ different things from a relationship – and I don’t think either of us are willing to compromise on that,” Blaine told her. His mother sighed in relief, then motioned for him to continue with his story. “Anyway… So, that party I went to? While I was there, I met a really great guy named Kurt, and we just hit it off right away. He lives here in Lima and goes to McKinley. We spent the majority of the party just hanging out and talking – he even gave me a ride home after Sebastian ditched me. One of the things we talked about was our shared love of musical theater. So when Dad gave me the tickets, I used it as an opening to ask Kurt out; and thankfully, he said yes.”

“I’m really happy for you. This boy…Kurt? Is he out? Or are the two of you keeping things _low-key_?”

“Yes, his name’s Kurt; and yes, he’s out,” he confirmed. “He seemed surprised when I mentioned that I was gay because he’s the only openly gay guy at his school and apparently there were a lot a of homophobic kids at the party. The only reason he was there was because his brother – who happens to be the quarterback of the football team – needed a ride.” Seeing the anxious look on his mother’s face, Blaine hurried to ease her mind. “Don’t worry; we weren’t in any danger of getting hurt! No one threatened us, or looked at us funny, or anything like that. In fact, I didn’t even know that there _were_ openly homophobic people at that party until he told me; that’s how non-threatening they were. Not only that, but Kurt and I weren’t even inside the house for most of the night. We were outside on the back patio _by ourselves_. And Kurt wouldn’t have gone to the party in the first place if he thought that he’d be putting himself in danger by attending. He would have just dropped his brother off then went to go hang out somewhere else until his brother called him for a ride.”

His mother took a few calming breaths before nodding. “Okay. As long as you were safe.” Changing the subject, she added, “So, what are your plans for this afternoon?”

“Kurt and I are going to the mall. We’re going to do some shopping, see a movie, then maybe get lunch or coffee or something after.” His phone buzzed with an incoming text, and Blaine jumped to answer it. Glancing at his phone, a bright smile took over his face.

“I take it that’s Kurt?”

Blaine nodded as he typed out a reply. He polished off the toast on his plate, drained the rest of his orange juice, then placed his dishes in the sink. “He’s going to be here in an hour. I gotta go get ready,” he said, running out of the room.

\---

After their movie, Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the Lima Bean discussing everything from the movie they just saw as well as the shopping they had done beforehand. Noticing that Blaine hadn’t spoken in a while, Kurt paused mid-sentence, giving him an anxious smile. “I’m talking too much, aren’t I?”

“No, not at all!” Blaine reassured him. “I just really love listening to you talk. You are so passionate about clothes and fashion – your whole face lights up; it’s nice.”

“Are you sure I’m not boring you?”

“Positive! Believe it or not, I actually do read _Vogue_. I like to keep up on all the latest fashion trends. I may not incorporate them into my own personal style, but I like knowing what is – and what is not – in,” Blaine said. “And listening to you talk – watching you shop – it’s like seeing a master chef talk about all the amazing ingredients he’s using as he creates an incredible meal. It’s fascinating.”

“So, you actually did have fun earlier – while we were shopping? Or rather, while _I_ was shopping? It’s just, a lot of times my friends don’t like shopping with me because they think that I’m too… _intense_ …when I shop, or something.”

Blaine gave him a slightly disbelieving look. “Too intense? No. You may have been a little _focused_ , but that’s not necessarily a bad thing. It just means that you care about what you’re doing. I actually really enjoyed getting to see you mix-and-match pieces together – the selections you made and the ideas you had; the way your mind works is fascinating! You see fashion in a way I’ve never been able to. I had fun getting a small glimpse of your perspective.”

“Oh; thank you,” he replied, smiling and blushing.

\---

“You look like you’re thinking really hard about something? Is everything okay?” Kurt asked Blaine, concerned.

“I’m just wondering… Is it too soon to ask you to be my boyfriend? Or should I wait until the end of the date? Or until after we’ve gone on another date? That is, assuming you’d even _want_ to go on another date with me. I’ve never been anyone’s boyfriend before. I don’t really know all the proper etiquette.”

A bright grin took over Kurt’s face as his cheeks tinged with a dark pink blush. “Well… I’m no expert,” he began, coyly, “but I don’t believe it’s too soon. I think whether you ask now, in a couple of hours, or in a couple of days, you’ll get the same response.” Kurt paused, looked around the Lima Bean, then back at Blaine, smirking. “Well actually, you might get a slightly more… _enthusiastic_ …response in someplace a little less… _public_ ; but the answer would still be the same.”

Blaine chuckled, burying his face in his hands. He glanced back up at Kurt, smiling, then replied, “While that does make waiting sound more tempting, I think I’m too impatient for that.” He reached across the table and took hold of Kurt’s hand, gently rubbing his thumb over Kurt’s knuckles. “So, Kurt Hummel, would you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?”

“Yes,” he answered, smiling and nodding. The two of them continued to look at each other with fond smiles – basking in the moment – until a voice broke them out of their good mood.

“Hey there, killer,” Sebastian said, pulling out a chair and taking a seat next to Blaine. “I was in line, getting ready to order, and I looked over and here you are.”

“Here I am,” Blaine replied, tersely. “What are you doing here, Sebastian?”

“What’s with the attitude?” Blaine scowled and arched an eyebrow at him, causing Sebastian to roll his eyes before answering, “I was on my way over to your house actually. I stopped in here to pick up some coffee for us first; but I see you already have some.”

“Why were you coming over to my house? I told you yesterday that if I didn’t call you today, that I would see you in school on Monday; and I haven’t called you – nor was I planning to.”

“Which is exactly why I was going to your house. You’re being unnecessarily dramatic about this whole misunderstanding – blowing the whole thing out of proportion. And since you keep hanging up on me, I figured if I spoke to you in person, you might actually listen to me.”

“Misunderstanding!?” Blaine replied, incredulously. “You think that dragging me to a party – _full of homophobic people_ – where I don’t know anyone except you; trying desperately to get me drunk – _despite me telling you that I didn’t want to drink_ ; laughing at me when I told you that someone broke my phone; telling me to ‘loosen up and have another drink’ after I told you I had a headache; ignoring my pleas to leave; then ditching me to drive yourself home while intoxicated is a _misunderstanding_? Seriously, Bas?” He shook his head disbelieving. “I went to that party with you because you _begged_ me to. Because you _claimed_ that you were worried about leading your friend on and giving him false hope if you showed up alone.” Giving Sebastian a pointed look, he added, “And I wanted to help you out of a difficult situation because I know what it’s like being hit on by a friend that I have no interest in dating. But there was no friend, was there? You made the whole thing up because you thought, if I was drunk, I might sleep with you – since you _know_ I won’t do it when I’m sober. Your actions Friday night put both of us – and god knows how many others – at risk; and you are _extremely_ lucky that no one was hurt or killed because of your stupidity. And I’m sorry that you think I’m overreacting or being overdramatic about this, but I’m tired of you not _listening_ to me. Your actions have consequences, and it’s about time you realized that. Now, if you don’t mind, my _boyfriend_ and I would like to get back to our date.”

“Boyfriend? What boyfriend? You don’t _have_ a boyfriend. You know, like, two gay guys – and I’m one of them! So, who the hell could you possibly be going out with?”

“That would be me,” Kurt replied, joining the conversation.

Sebastian looked over at him as if he just realized that someone else was sitting at the table. He wrinkled his nose in distaste as his eyes swept over Kurt. Sebastian scoffed then returned his attention to Blaine. “Who the hell is this?” he asked, motioning toward Kurt.

“This is my boyfriend, Kurt,” Blaine answered. “Kurt, _this_ , unfortunately, is Sebastian.”

Sebastian laughed before responding, “No, seriously. Who – or should I say _what_ – is that?”

Blaine clenched his jaw. “Don’t.”

“Don’t _what_?” Sebastian challenged.

“I’m already upset with you enough. Don’t add to it by insulting him.”

Noticing Blaine and Kurt’s clasped hands on the table, Sebastian became irritated. “You can’t be serious, Blaine. You’re a Dalton boy. I thought you had better taste than… _that_ ,” he said, pointing at Kurt aggressively. “I can’t believe you would lower yourself to fraternize with a…a… _peon_. What gutter did you find him in anyway?”

“Excuse me?” Kurt replied, glaring at Sebastian. “You know absolutely nothing about me except my first name. Just because I don’t attend Dalton, doesn’t mean that you’re better than me. And just because you’re jealous that Blaine chose me over you, doesn’t make it okay for you to act like an elitist prick either.”

“Jealous?! Of you? HA!” Sebastian scoffed. “I’m not jealous, but I am better than you. That’s just a fact.”

“Sebastian, stop,” Blaine said.

“No. This whole charade is ridiculous, Blaine. Honestly. Are you really going to let him talk to me like that?”

“Uh…yeah. Yeah, I am. And my relationship with him is not a charade. Kurt is my _boyfriend_ , and if you can’t deal with that then you can leave.”

“He’s completely out of your social class. How and where did you even meet someone like him?”

“If you must know, Kurt and I met at that party you ditched me at. He kept me company while you ignored me; and then gave me a ride home after you left me stranded.”

“Yeah, thanks for that, by the way,” Kurt added, smirking. “I mean, if you had any respect for Blaine at all – and treated him like a human being instead of an object – we probably never would have met.”

Sebastian looked at Blaine in disbelief as Blaine covered his mouth, trying to hide his silent laughter.

“He’s right,” Blaine agreed. “Meeting Kurt was the only good thing that came out of attending that disaster of a party you dragged me to; and that wouldn’t have happened if you actually bothered to listen to a word I had said. You have no one to blame for this but yourself.”

“Screw this!” Sebastian said, standing up. “I’m leaving. Come talk to me when you come to your senses.”

“Don’t hold your breath,” Blaine muttered, quietly.

The two boys watched Sebastian leave the coffee shop before Blaine turned to look at Kurt. “I’m really sorry about him.”

“Don’t be. His actions aren’t your responsibility,” Kurt replied. He smiled at Blaine and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

“No, but my friendship with him is the whole reason he went after you like that,” Blaine said, shaking his head. “I have excused so many of his pretentious and egotistical behaviors in the past – allowed him to get away with saying things that I found to be crude or callous – and I shouldn’t have. It’s just…I have to spend so much time with him because of the Warblers; I was afraid of saying or doing anything that might impact the group. I didn’t want to start any problems. But he crossed a line on Friday. And I’m not ready to forgive him for that just yet.”

“Come on,” Kurt said, standing up and gathering his things. “Let’s take this conversation somewhere a little more private.”

“My house is empty right now. My parents won’t be home until after dinner. We could go there?” he suggested.

Kurt pretended to be shocked at the suggestion. “Mr. Anderson! Are you trying to _seduce_ me?”

“What? No! I just meant…”

“Relax! I was joking! Your house sounds perfect,” Kurt said. He glanced around him and lowered his voice. “And just so you know, I actually wouldn’t mind a _little bit_ of seducing. I still have to show you that _enthusiastic_ response to your question from earlier after all.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Blaine replied, eagerly pulling Kurt toward the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it! thanks for reading everyone! hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
